El calor de la verdad
by Inukarenesmee
Summary: Tras oír las palabras de la vieja curandera, Lucy supo que ahora tendría que ser valiente y enfrentarse a algo para lo que la magia no podría ayudarla ni mucho menos prepararla: Sus propios sentimientos. Pero por él lo haría. Ella poseía en su corazón el calor que Natsu necesitaba. Basado en el episodio 514 del manga. OJO! Aviso de SPOILERS!


**Saludos mi querida gente del fandom! aún tratandome de recuperar de la enorme decepción del final de bleach, he querido hacer esta vez un homenaje a mi otro anime favorito: Fairy tail. Éste lleva años haciendome reír- y también llorar-. Hiro Mashima me toca el kokoro con su forma de ver la amistad, de tratar la esperanza y de valorar lo bonito de la vida y es por eso que su historia se ha convertido en un gran bálsamo emocional para mi.**

 **De entre todos sus personajes, adoro especialmente a Natsu, bueno, los que me conocéis sabéis que incluso lo he introducido en uno de mis fics. Y, para mi, el Nalu es una pareja maravillosa y con mucho potencial. Es ya casi cannon teniendo en cuenta las innumerables veces que Mashima nos ha dado señales sobre estos dos y con los acontecimientos en el manga últimamente; y es por eso que me he atrevido a intentar escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Me ha sido difícil porque aunque parezcan personajes simples, no lo son y meterse en ellos y evitar que interactúen sin caer en el OCC me ha costado bastante, por no mencionar que estoy oxidada escibiendo.**

 **En fin, deseo de corazón que os guste, es un one shot un poco largo, para no salir de mis costumbres, jejeje y está basado sobre todo en el chapter 514 del manga, así que aviso de que el fic CONTIENE SPOILERS muuuuuy gordos.**

 **No sé qué pasará cuando Natsu despierte ni cómo Mashima los hará desenvolverse, pero hasta ahora este autor no parece que sea de los que cambian de opinión a última hora y no me lo imagino decepcionando a su fandom ni a él mismo.**

 **Repito que este fic ha sido un poco experimental, para saber qué tal me siento escribiendo por primera vez sobre unos personajes que no son Ichigo y Rukia. Deciros que mis fics no están cancelados ni suspendidos, pero me cuesta muchísimo centrarme en ellos y avanzar en la historia, cuando al mierda de su creador le ha podido más su absurdo deseo de morder la mano que durante años le ha dado de comer. Ha traicionado a sus fans de una manera cruel!**

 **bueno, aparco el tema que me caliento!**

 **Aclararos que en mi forma de escribir, los signos de exclamación sólo van al final, es al estilo gramática inglesa. Siempre he escrito así, hasta en mis diarios. Las frases en negrita son diálogos, las cursivas acentúan la importancia de esa palabra o expresión e introduzco palabras en japones, que seguro que no tengo ni que aclarar, porque aquí todos somo frikis, jajajaja!**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis! Ah! y las frases marcadas con un * significa que llevan a continuación una aclaración. :D**

 **EL CALOR DE LA VERDAD**

Lucy respiró hondo, notando cómo las palabras de Porlyusica le habían recorrido todo su cuerpo, provocándole un calor que, contradictoriamente, le hizo temblar; el mismo calor que ahora Natsu necesitaba…y un temblor que le causó la sensación de que había hecho vibrar aquella enorme densidad que se respiraba en aquel sucio habitáculo de piedra que habían convertido en enfermería temporal.

Ya había proclamado que protegería a Natsu y hacía mucho que se había jurado así misma que jamás volvería a ser una cobarde. Pero la valentía que pensó que la batalla contra Alvarez le exigiría no se parecía en nada a la que la situación ahora mismo le requería, pues este tipo de valor no era para vencer a nadie o para soportar dolor…era para ser valiente consigo misma al admitir sus sentimientos. Derrotada esbozó una leve sonrisa irónica; ella misma sabía que no había tenido sentido haberle preguntado a la vieja curandera el por qué tenía que ser ella la que se desnudara y le diera calor a su compañero.

 _Era la única cuyos sentimientos eran tan fuertes que serían capaz de hacer que el calor penetrara hasta el corazón de Natsu_. O eso esperaba…

 **-0000000000000000000-**

Anna Heartfilia…el antepasado de Lucy. Tragó duro y apretó su bufanda. Entonces él y Lucy…

- **"Parece que hemos estado predestinados a conocernos desde hace mucho, eh?** " Una voz femenina lo sacó de su trance y al girarse, el lugar que ocupaba su hermano se había intercambiado por la presencia de su amiga, _su preciada amiga_.

 **-"Lucy!"** esbozó inmediatamente una sonrisa y corrió hacia ella tomándola de las manos **-"Estas bien? De verdad estas aquí!?"** su entusiasmo la llevó a abrazarla. Inmediatamente esperó a que ella reaccionara como siempre, que se ruborizara y lo apartara de un golpe, pero su amiga lo estrechó fuerte contra ella.

 **-"Idiota. Siempre te esfuerzas demasiado"**. Unas lágrimas bordearon sus sonrojadas mejillas y dejaron al Dragon Slayer sin saber qué decir. Lo sabría Lucy? Sabría que él era E.N.D?

La joven pronto le tomó de la mano y le invitó a pasear con ella. Tan sólo ese pensamiento hizo que el escenario a su alrededor cambiara, mostrándose ahora las calles de la ciudad de Hargeon, aquella en la que conoció a Lucy.

 **-"Hooo! Esto me trae recuerdos!"** se entusiasmó, como era habitual en él.

 **-"Neee, Natsu? Sabes por qué el efecto de aquel anillo se deshizo cuando te ví?"*** ( Estoy hablando del primer capítulo de la serie). Sus pasos se detuvieron. Ella iba vestida como aquel día y su pelo volvía a ser corto. Es hasta ese momento que no se había percatado de cuánto había cambiado ella, pues a pesar de que siempre fue bonita y con buen cuerpo, ahora era una mujer exuberante en su versión actual.

Seguramente ella ya se había percatado por su cara que no sabía de qué coño le estaba hablando, al fin y al cabo, su mala memoria era por todos conocida.

 **-"El anillo que usó aquel impostor que se hizo pasar por ti, recuerdas? Bora, el falso salamander"** le aclaró, con una gran sonrisa y enlazando sus manos tras su espalda, adoptando su pose característicamente encantadora.

El recuerdo de aquel tío le cabreó pero al ver como su amiga aún esperaba una respuesta, dejó su ímpetu aparcado.

 **-"Pues ese hechizo pierde su efecto cuando la otra persona sabe que se está utilizando y bueno, al ser una maga, conocías de ese tipo de mágia, la mágica de encanto."** Le respondió, rascándose la mejilla. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de haberle dado una respuesta elocuente y acertada.

 **-"Bueno, pero aunque yo sea una maga, ya estaba bajo la influencia del hechizo. Fue tu aparición la que me hizo salir de él"** le respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Él parpadeó sin entender…esa parte ya la sabía! A dónde quería llegar Lucy con aquello?

 **-"Se dice que el efecto de esa magia se rompe si tu verdadero amor aparece ante tus ojos, porque sólo la persona destinada a ti es capaz de deshacerlo. Así que si no te hubiera visto, nunca me habría deshecho de aquello".**

Naaniii? Qué demonios! Por qué? Notó como el calor le subía por las mejillas…él! Cuya temperatura corporal superaba siempre la media, pudo notar ese incremento fácilmente.

 **-"Nanda Lucee?*** (Es la forma genuina y cariñosa en la que Natsu siempre ha llamado a Lucy) **Por qué me dices algo como eso tan de repente?"** No era la primera vez que una chica expresaba sus sentimientos hacia él, pero que fuera Lucy, que para nada era así de abierta para esas cosas, le impactó sobremanera.

 **-"Yo sólo expreso con palabras tus pensamientos, recuerdas? Estamos dentro de tu mente"** le aclaró su amiga, con las mejillas también adornadas de un encantador color rosado.

Se hizo el silencio ente ambos, tan sólo oyendo el ruido del ajetreo de aquella ciudad que su mente estaba logrando recordar de una forma tan vívida. Seguramente si Happy hubiera estado en ese momento, habría hecho alguna de sus insinuantes y tocapelotas bromas y luego habría dicho su tan famosa frase "Seeeee gusssstan".

Gustarse….no. A él no solo le gustaba Lucy. Él la quería y mucho. Era su mejor amiga. Su más preciada compañera. Ella era SU...

 **-"Hooo, sí que has tardado en admitirlo. Así que te gusto y me quieres, eh?"** el tono burlón de la rubia lo hizo reaccionar.

 **-"Qué cojones! Si yo no he dicho nada!"** se defendió absurdamente.

 **-"Estamos dentro de tu cabeza, puedo oírlo todo, Natsu…"** le aclaró, soltando una carcajada al verle la cara de idiota que de seguro se le había quedado.

Lucy se volvió a acercar a él y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Sus preciosos irises chocolates no se apartaron de los jade suyos mientras que el escenario a su alrededor volvía a cambiar. Ahora se encontraban en aquella sucia mazmorra, aquella en la que había podido oír como Lucy juraba que lo protegería, aquella en la que la escuchó gritar de dolor. Aquella en la que la vió semidesnuda tirada en el suelo, con sus ojos y su vida….

 **-"Por qué…por qué me has traído aquí?"** le cuestionó, sin poder ocultar el dolor que el verla inerte tirada en el suelo le provocaba.

 **-"Porque es este momento el que te tiene atrapado en el tiempo, Natsu. Es esto lo que te tiene a punto de morir y lo que impide que me oigas. No me escuchas? Te estoy llamando."**

El pelirosa se concentró. No. No oía nada.

 **-"Nee, Lucee. Ya sabes que yo…soy un demonio, verdad? Que yo soy...END"**. Sus puños se apretaron y apartó la cara de ella. - **"Siento mucho habértelo ocultado…yo...tenía miedo de perderos a todos y…de perderte a ti"**

 **-0000000000000000-**

No era la primera vez que estaba en contacto con su piel desnuda. Aquello no era una novedad para ella. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces él la había visto tal y como había venido al mundo y de cuántas veces él la había tocado; tanto las de forma accidental como las descaradamente adrede.

Sus manos habían temblado cuando ella misma le había retirado los pantalones y la ropa interior, revelando al joven mago en su desnudez total y absoluta. Tampoco era la primera vez que ella le veía así, pero el sentirlo de cintura para abajo…eso…era algo completamente nuevo.

No pudo descifrar la extraña emoción que atravesó su interior cuando sus pechos hicieron contacto con los duros pectorales de él de forma totalmente consentida, cuando su vientre descansó en los perfectos y trabajados abdominales de su compañero o cuando los desordenados rizos rosados que adornaban su bajo vientre le hicieron cosquillas. Tuvo cuidado al acomodarse de no hacerle daño en sus partes, lo que la obligó a abrir un poco sus piernas y a rodearle con una de ellas, pasándole por encima de su muslo. Entonces sintió el sexo de aquel hombre bajo ella hacer contacto directo con el suyo.

Un hombre….maldita sea, con todo lo que se había esforzado por evitar verle como tal! Pero allí estaba ella, teniendo el momento más eróticamente triste de su vida.

Las lágrimas de Happy y el incesante movimiento de sus patitas sobre el brazo de su amigo para provocarle calor la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Alargó su mano hasta posarla en el pecho de él y se dejó caer absolutamente sobre su helado cuerpo.

 _Frío_ …esa palabra referida a su flamante amigo le secaba la boca y le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

La angustia y el duro yelmo que sentía bajo ella le retorcieron el corazón de tal forma que profirió un pesado lamento, un jadeo tan nocivo para ella como si hubiera inhalado veneno.

 **-"Natsu…abre los ojos…es que no me oyes? Natsu…"**. Sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas llegando a mojar el pecho del muchacho. Rápidamente las secó, temiendo que cualquier mínima humedad provocara que su temperatura se redujera aún más. Le abrazó aún con más fuerza, apretando tanto que el frío que él emanaba la caló y le puso los pelos de punta. Pero no, no permitiría que aquello pudiera con ambos.

 **-"Natsu…no… no puedes rendirte ahora. Dá igual quien seas, o quien crees que seas, yo te conozco, sé lo que te define, como te sientes, lo que te impulsa a seguir! Tú eres…mi más preciado tesoro, Natsu!"** inevitablemente sus ojos se anegaron de nuevo y se hundió en su pecho. Él ni si quiera emitía ningún olor a pesar de estar sucio y sudado. Nada.

 **-0000000000000000000000-**

 **-"Ahora entiendo todas esas ganas de buscar pelea y de armarla. Siempre buscando fortalecerme desafiando a cualquier mago. Creía que mi propósito era hacerme fuerte para proteger a mis amigos pero resulta que lo hacía porque el demonio dentro de mí buscaba poder; el poder suficiente para liberarse y matar a Zeref…"**

Lucy le dejó hablar, guardando silencio.

 **-"Igneel…lo mismo estuvo dentro de mí para evitar que me convirtiera en END y no para detener mi dragonización….Mi padre, al que amaba profundamente, tuvo que dar su vida para detenerme…."*** ( Todos sabemos que a Igneel lo mató Acnologia, pero realmente él ya había renunciado a su cuerpo físico, ligando su alma al cuerpo de Natsu, así que, técnicamente, murió al meterse dentro de él.)

 **-"Qué dices? Deja de torturarte, Natsu!"** con ímpetu lo agarró de los hombros, comprobando como era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

 **-"Se esforzó tanto porque no abriera ese libro…él, lo sabía. Lucy, siento que toda mi vida ha sido mentira, una farsa!"**. Pronto, una picazón y un pitido en su oído le hicieron llevarse una mano a la mejilla izquierda. Lucy le había propinado un buen guantazo. Es que también podía pegarle en su propia ilusión!?

 **-"Me niego a que digas eso. Fairy tail, Happy…yo…todo ha sido una farsa? A caso has arriesgado tu vida por nosotros por una farsa!? Estas denigrando nuestros vínculos, faltándole al respeto a la vida que Igneel te dio, a tu familia!."** Su voz sonó rotunda en aquella inmensidad.

 **-"Pero yo…soy un monstruo. Un monstruo cuya vida está ligada a un libro, creado para destruir, para matar a su propio hermano…"**

 **-"Eras un humano. Tenías una existencia. Una que fue tan importante para Zeref que le hizo quererte tanto como para transformarte en demonio tan sólo para no perderte. Fue egoísta y cobarde y en su locura no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ligar tu cuerpo a esa magia Etherías con tal de devolverte a la vida. Naciste del amor, Natsu"**

 **-"Un amor que me obliga a matarle y a desaparecer tras él"** refutó en un susurro. Volviendo a dirigir su mirada al cuerpo inerte de Lucy. **\- "Qué tipo de amor enfermizo es ese, Lucy!?"**

 **-"Sabes que fui yo la que provocó que END despertara? No fueron tus deseos de matar a Zeref, no lo que está grabado en tu adn. Fue el dolor de creerme muerta lo que te hizo romper el sello del demonio. Lo que trajo a END a la vida no fue el odio, fue…tu amor por mi"** resolvió, mirándole de una forma tan tierna y reveladora que le impidió apartar sus ojos de ella.

Esta vez no tenía sentido preguntarle cómo lo sabía…pues ella estaba ahí producto de su mente.

 **-"No estamos en tu mente, estamos en tu corazón, lo recuerdas?"** se burló, abochornándolo de inmediato.

 **-"Temme! Deja de avergonzarme!"** se alteró, formando su habitual escándalo.

 **-"El libro de END aún no ha sido abierto. Todos estamos esperando a que despiertes para luchar a tu lado. Todos te ayudaremos e incluso ya me has escuchado, he jurado que te protegería y lo haré. Aún soy una tonta que se bloquea cuando piensa en sus sentimientos, que no ve las cosas tan simples como lo haces tú, pero sé que sabes que son como los tuyos. Nunca me lo pones fácil con tus locuras y tus trastadas pero sabes lo que siento y por eso siempre estás conmigo colándote en mi piso, contando conmigo para todo, siendo lo primero en lo que piensas cuando quieres celebrar un triunfo. Siempre has sabido que he estado aquí para ti"**

 **-"Lucee** " sus manos rodearon sin temor la cintura de su compañera. Él siempre lo había sabido, verdad?

 **-"Déjame decírtelo ahí fuera, déjame decirte que te amo y tú…háblame de ese futuro que te has imaginado junto a mi…"**

Entonces Natsu recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Lucy en su casa:

"Igneel me dijo que hablara del futuro. Que eso nos daría la voluntad de vivir. Además, ya sé lo que quiero hacer cuando vuelva! Tengo mucho pensado, verdad Happy?"

 _Furuto…._

Es entonces cuando por fín pudo escucharla, oyó la voz de Lucy llamándole.

 **-"Natsu! Despierta por favor, Natsu! no puedes rendirte ahora. Dá igual quien seas, o quien crees que seas! yo te conozco, sé lo que te define, como te sientes, lo que te impulsa a seguir! Tú eres…mi más preciado tesoro!"** (*Esta acción es simultánea a lo que está pasando fuera de su cuerpo, por eso es la misma frase de antes)

Entonces la Lucy que sujetaba por la cintura comenzó a desvanecerse ante él.

 **-"Espera! No me dejes sólo! Lucy!"** le gritó, intentando agarrarla inútilmente.

El rostro de la joven se tornó luz. **–"Idiota estoy ahí, no me escuchas? Sigue mi voz y me encontraras".**

 **-0000000000000000000-**

 **-"Sabes? Te debo tantas cosas. Le diste sentido a mi vida y sin quererlo has ido cumpliendo todos mis sueños. Hiciste que encontrara una familia, que me conociera a mí misma, que superara mis miedos y mis límites. Eres un cabeza hueca y un loco, pero eres divertido y leal, eres honrado y bondadoso, eres generoso y espontáneo….tú…irradias vida, Natsu! No eres un demonio!"**

 **-"Lucy- chan….** " Susurró Charle, conmovida. Gray apretó los puños. Conocía a ese Natsu que Lucy había descrito…el mismo que había intentado asesinar.

Porlyusica sin embargo entorno su mirada. Quizá sólo ella era capaz de notarlo todavía, pero algo en el interior del muchacho había reaccionado. Convencida de que por fín Lucy había logrado conectar con el corazón de Natsu, la animó a seguir hablando.

 **-"Te está escuchando! Lucy! Él te está escuchando, sé valiente, ahora más que nunca!"**

 **-"Lucy! "** gritó entusiasmado Happy.

 **-"Natsu…si tú crees que eres la oscuridad, yo seré la luz que la disipe! ERES MI FAMILIA, NATSU DRAGNEEL!.** " Le gritó, con toda su alma. Y ya nada más le importó: Se olvidó de todos a su alrededor, se olvidó de las piedras, de la mugre, del silencio, de sus amigos a su alrededor, de su miedo e incluso ni notó que el cuerpo de Natsu cada vez era más cálido y menos rígido…

Su corazón le martilleaba con fuerza. Se incorporó llevada por un resorte y su mano izquierda se posó en la mejilla de Natsu con decisión. Aquello no era como las escenas románticas de sus libros, no era como las acarameladas veladas que en su imaginación había recreado, no iba a ser el primer beso que había imaginado; pero en los cuentos las princesas nunca se enamoraban de los dragones y sin embargo, a ella no se le ocurría ni encontraría jamás a un príncipe como su loco dragón de fuego.

 **-"Natsu, hablemos del futuro...si?"** le susurró sobre sus labios antes de por fín, sellarlos con los suyos.

Al poco notó que los fríos y rígidos belfos del muchacho fueron recobrando calidez y tersura y que el duro cuerpo que tenía bajo ella se volvía suave y cómodo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando notó aire caliente salir de las fosas nasales del joven mago. La euforia la recorrió de pies a cabeza y justo cuando iba a separarse de él, una fuerte mano la tomó por la nuca, afianzando de nuevo el beso.

Sus ojos entonces se toparon con los irises verde jade de Natsu. Los tenía abiertos! Y la estaba mirando…y…besando!. Fue entonces que la vergüenza de su acto la golpeó como una gran ancla, hundiéndola en el mar del bochorno. Su cuerpo se encendió y sus mejillas ardieron. Casi le salía humo por los oídos!

 **-"fu..fu..fu….Seeeee guusssstan"** se burló Happy.

 **-"Bueno…creo que ahora él ya tiene el calor suficiente"** comentó un tanto divertida Porlyusica.

 **-"Vas a ahogarle, Lucy** " puntualizó Brandish.

Natsu sonrió sobre sus labios al oír las burlas de sus compañeros, pero lejos de dejar que ella se apartara de él, la apretó más contra sí, incorporándose y quedándose sentado con ella encima. Al notar la precaria posición en la que se encontraban, la joven soltó un leve lloriqueo, ardiendo tanto en vergüenza que hasta él notaba el calor emanar de sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando permitió que sus labios se separaran, quedándose a escasos milímetros. Sus respiraciones se intercambiaban.

 **-"Gracias, Lucee"** le susurró, mirándola con amor y tomando su rostro con las dos manos. Su gesto era cálido, como un atardecer de verano. Justo lo que simbolizaba su nombre, pues Natsu era el verano de su vida.

 **-"Okaeri, Natsu"**. Sus lágrimas volvieron a anegar sus ojos. Natsu…la habría escuchado declarársele? Aunque no le había dicho que lo amaba abiertamente? …o sí? Literalmente? qué había dicho!?

Pero antes de que pudiera panicar con sus estupideces, el joven volvió a reclamar sus labios, dejándola estupidizada e incapacitada para pensar, sobre todo cuando notó que él inclinó la cabeza y profundizó el beso, arrebatándole el aliento con su lengua.

Oh, Kami. Y ese beso sí que no podía haberlo imaginado en sus historias, pues este era 100 veces más intenso, posesivo y ardiente de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar.

 _Ardiente_ …ese adjetivo sí que le pegaba a Natsu.

Por fín se dejó llevar y se entregó al apasionado beso con su dragon Slayer. El hombre que amaba por encima de todas las cosas y al que protegería con la luz que Fairy Tail había encendido en su alma. Estaba segura de que encontrarían la forma de eliminar a END de su sistema.

Cuando se separaron, el muchacho le sonrió como nunca y luego, extrañado y curioso, miró hacia abajo, allí en donde sus cuerpos hacían contacto.

 **-"Wuoooahh! Sí que nuestra relación ha avanzado mientras he estado inconsciente, no?"** puntualizando el hecho de que ambos estaban totalmente en bolas y ella abierta de piernas encima suya.

 **-"Kyaaaaa! No lo digas, no lo digas!"** se agitó entre sus brazos, tapándose los pechos.

 **-"Eres una pervertida, Lucy** " añadió Happy.

 **-"Ahora sí que estoy encendido"** bromeó Natsu, palmeandole el trasero de forma descarada.

 **-"No me toques ahiií!"**

 **-"Qué pasa? que a caso ya no eres mia, Lucee?"** volvió a burlarse, esta vez amasándole el trasero con total posesión.

 **-"Kyaaa! eres un pervertido!"**

 **-"Haaa? Eres tu la que estas desnuda encima de mí"**

 **-"Eso no…no ha sido para! no es por! IDIOTAAA!"** y una de las famosas "Lucy Kick" lo golpeó de lleno mandándolo a volar y estrellándolo contra la pared.

 **-"Yare...yare, se acabó el romanticismo"** apuntó la curandera, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía.

 **-"Todo eso es tensión sexual"** añadió EverGreen.

 **-"URUSAI!"** gritaron los dos ruborizados al mismo tiempo.

Pero para Natsu y Lucy, aquello que aparentemente era la dinámica habitual entre ellos, había sido el comienzo de algo que no se rompería jamás. Ahora ambos lucharían no sólo por el futuro de la humanidad y de su familia, sino también…por la familia que habrá de venir, la que ellos crearán juntos, en ese futuro que motiva sus unidos corazones.

-000000000000000000000-

y hasta aqui la historia! espero que os haya gustado. Creo que Lucy va a tener un papel muy importante a la hora de impedir que Natsu se convierta totalmente en END. Hay que tener en cuenta que su verdadera forma sólo aparece si el libro de abre, así que hasta ahora lo que hemos visto de END en Natsu ha sido tan sólo una transformación incompleta, producto del tumor de Ethernano que tiene dentro y catapultado por sus sentimientos por Lucy.

Me muero por saber lo que va a pasar y odio al padre de Erzaa! así que si quieren compartir sus opiniones, les animo a dejarme un review!

Solo queda por desearos a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN AÑO NUEVO MARAVILLOSO! Y nada, todavía, que viva el NALU, que viva Nashi (seguro que algunos saben de lo que hablo) y...MUERTE A TITE KUBO! HE DICHO! JAJAJAJA!

SED FELICES MIS PEQUEÑAS CRIATURITAS!


End file.
